Tribe of Winged Cats: Earths Test
by pierulestheworld
Summary: In a distant land there is a Tribe where the cats have wings and can fly. Not all is well at the moment though. Two-leg's have been coming and spotting cats. Its only a matter of time until something happens...
1. Alliances

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic for the Warriors series. I hope you like it. Oh, and I do not own Warriors.**

Alliance

LEADER  
>Rain that Can't be Tamed (Rain). A beautiful white she cat with silver leopard stripes. She has ice blue eyes. She has blue bird wings that have silver tips on them. Sister to Chase, Shade, and Canyon<br>To- be~ Echo

HEALER  
>Cloud That Roams The Skies (Sky). A light gray she cat with black and white patches and white paws. She has white blue bird wings with blue tips.<br>To be~ Splash

PREY HUNTERS  
>Shade the Covers Iris (Shade). A beautiful pure black she cat with a dark purple tint. She has violet eyes and is slender with long legs. She has violet Hawk wings. She has long bangs that cover one of her eyes. Sister to Rain, Chase, and Canyon<p>

Wolf Chase at Night (Chase). A beautiful sleek white tabby colored she cat with black tiger stripes and a black patch around her eye. She has a long legs and white eagle wings. She has the deepest blue eyes. Sister to Rain, Shade, and Canyon

Daisy in Morning Dew (Daisy). A cream furred tabby with light orange stripes. She has a lighter underbelly and white muzzle. Fluffy tail & tufts in paws. She has amber eyes and fiery red Sparrow wings with a silver tint.

Snowy Owl in Night Sky (Owl). A black she cat with a white chest and paws. She has ice blue eyes and black and white eagle wings.

Raven that Soars Among the Mountains (Raven). A black tom with white-tipped paws and muzzle. He has ice blue eyes and black bald eagle wings with white-tipped ends. Brother to Night

Night that Enshrouds All Objects (Night). A jet black tom with yellow eyes. He has black Hawk wings. Brother to Raven

Light of the Sorrel (Sorrel). A dusky brown tom with emerald green eyes. He has black-brown bald eagle wings with pale white on bottom.

CAVE GUARDS  
>Canyon with Many Echoes (Canyon). A muscular, handsome tom with a sleek dark brown pelt with black flecks. He has big amber eyes and has dark brown spots around his eyes and broad shoulders. His wings are dark brown eagle wings. Brother to Rain, Shade, and Chase<p>

Lightning that strikes at night (Lightning). A tom with a dark mix light brown pelt with black stripes on back and black paws. He has striking yellow eyes and has Bald eagle wings that match his pelt with an outline. He also has white speckles.

Danger at Every Corner (Danger). A flame-colored tom with ginger splotches covering his body and stormy blue eyes. He has midnight black Hawk wings. Brother to Flames

Silver of the wolf's fur (Silver). A bright grey, almost silver, she cat with black chest fur and ear-tip. She has bright blue eyes and has black Pigeon wings.

Mint that blooms in winter (Mint). A pretty calico she cat with pale green eyes. She has a white paw and muzzle and white wings.

Ember that Blazes Brightly (Ember). A light brown she cat with light ginger tabby marks and light blue eyes. She has reddish- brown sparrow wings.

Batpaw. A jet black tom with large ears and long legs. He has amber eyes and He has black sparrow wings. Brother to Clovershade. Formally from a Clan

Clovershade, a long-limbed, black she cat with forest Green eyes and dark gray Pigeon wings with black spots. Sister to Batpaw. Formally from a Clan.

TO-BE'S  
>Echo of the Birds Song (Echo). A she cat with beautiful light brown fur with lighter brown swirls and paws. She has icy blue eyes and dark brown pigeon wings.<br>Trainer~ Rain

Splash Where Water Sparkles (Splash). A gorgeous creamy she-cat with brown and black patches and misty blue eyes that sparkle in direct light (Blind). She has bright bright white Sparrow wings that seem to glow. She has tufts in between her toes.  
>Trainer~ Sky<p>

QUEENS  
>Flames of The Sacred Fire (Flames). A beautiful young flame-colored she-cat with black flecks covering her body. She has odd purple-blue colored eyes and has white Sparrow wings with black tint. Sister to Danger. Expecting kits.<p>

ELDERS  
>Fox that Hunts at Day (Fox). A reddish brown tom w faded black paws, tail tip, ear tips, chest, underbelly, and muzzle. He has golden- green eyes and has burnt red eagle wings with faded black feather tips.


	2. Prologue

**AN: Hello! Thank you to all who reviewed and favorite or whatever. This will be slightly slow to update. The only computer at my house that has MS Word has a virus. Enjoy! *Doesn't own Warriors***

~*Prologue*~

Sky With No Sun sighed as he walked toward the center of his territory, towards Spirit Tree. Sky was leader of his Tribe, the Tribe of the Birds. Though lately he was beginning to doubt if he should be leader... or if the Tribe should be alive.

He shivered when the cold, dry wind blew to him. Leaf-bare had come much too early to his liking, but what could he do? All he was was one cat...

Sky wanted to curse the Tribe of Endless Hunting, but really? Could they honestly control the weather? Sky never thought so. Or at least the seasons. Little things like storms or lightning they might be able to.

His Tribe had always been able to live through tough times... that was their life. They had too. It was live through it or die. And Sky rather not die.

Though these past seasons had been particularly hard. There had been a terrible drought in Leaf-green making it seem more like Leaf-_brown_. Much of his Tribes prey had died. Then came Leaf-fall. It was the same as any other Leaf-fall. Prey was harder to catch for they were burrowing. Then an unexpected blizzard hit, killing half the remaining prey.

Nearly two moons later, they were still in a harsh and early Leaf-bare.

Sky looked up at the tall, majestic oak that was Spirit Tree. The last time he had been here was when he became Leader. His Healer, Leaf that Floats Down, had offered to come, but Sky had wanted to go alone. The blue-gray tom reluctantly slid down onto the cold ground. Though now he was out of the wind. That was a plus.

Sky was now dreaming. Dreaming of the grand hunting grounds of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. His mouth watered at all the scents. Rabbit, mice, thrush, and vole to name a few. A light brown she-cat bounded up to him. "Hello Sky." She greeted warmly and pressed against him.

Sky purred. Honey From Bee's Nest had been his mate. Been. Until she had died giving birth to his two young kits. There just hadn't been enough food. To soon though, she stepped away. "You came here for a reason." Her calm green eyes reminded Sky what he came to ask.

"I... I need something to help our Tribe. We're going to starve to death. Something. Anything to help. Anything."

Honey sighed. "We don't have all the answers you know. But..." She trailed off.

Sky's head snapped up. "What is it? Anything. I just want the best for my Tribe and our kits."

Her eyes softened. "I'll have to tell the others about my... idea. Now be safe. The Tribe of the Birds need a Leader."

It wasn't until the night after the full moon that Sky got the answer to whatever had been Honey's idea. It came in dream form. He had just succumbed to sleep when he reopened his eyes to lush fields... and a hundred cats. They were all shades, not real cats. Actually, there was another real cat: Leaf that Floats Down.

The small brown tabby was staring at him. "The Tribe of Endless Hunting has given us an answer." Her voice was soft but filled with happiness. Sky's own heart filled with happiness. This could mean his Tribe could live!

His old Leader stepped forward. "Hello Sky, Leaf." Gray of the Clouds nodded to each cat. "After a whole night of discussion, we have reached a decision. When you wake up, you are to take the whole Tribe to Spirit Tree. Do that and you'll find our answer."

Sky was confused. Take the whole Tribe? He wanted to ask more questions, but already, he was leaving the Starry Tribes territory and back into his own...

It had taken most of the morning, but Sky and Leaf had convinced the whole Tribe to leave the warm camp and go into the cold forest. Even his month old kits had gone. It was now night time and he was trying to get everyone to sleep. A wail from one of his kits brought him bounding over to it. "Shhh Little One, shhh..." The only Queen murmured.

"Is he OK?" Sky asked a bit too harshly.

The Queen look offended, as if Sky thought he could raise the kits better than her. Not that he thought that. He was useless around kits.

Eventually everyone settled down. Sky felt a calm happiness as he listened to the even breathing of his tribemates. He lay down to see what the Starry Tribe's solution was...

...And was woken to the sound of yowling. "WAH-WHAT HAPPENED!"

Sky With No Sun was instantly awake. He scanned the clearing but didn't see a problem. Until... he noticed something. On the backs of every Prey-hunter, on every Cave-guard, on the Queens, Elders, To-be's... on himself. Everyone except his two kits had them.

Everyone had wings.

The whole Tribe was awake now. Yowls of shock and wails of confusion echoed everywhere. Suddenly it was all cut off. A voice resounded through the small clearing, where the now winged cats were.

_"This is a gift... use it well. Learn to fly. With that, learn how to use those skills to your advantage. Whether for battles or prey. You are no longer the Tribe of the Birds. You are the Tribe of Winged Cats."_

New To-be, Echo of the Birds Song, woke up gasping. She turned her head. On her back was a pair of brand new wings.


	3. Chapter 1

_AN: I... have no excuse for this. Its been written since April. *hangs head in shame*Summer makes me sooo lazy though... Do not own Warriors_

~*Chapter One*~

Echo of the Birds Song stretched in the To-be section of the Cave. The Cave was where all the cats slept. When you walked in there was a large cavern that led off to other, smaller caverns. One was the Nursery, another was where the Elders slept, the last where Echo would from now on sleep.

Echo was, to put it simply, excited. Two days ago she had been named a To-be- to the Leader! From what Echo had heard in the whispers of her Tribemates, a Leader getting a To-be was rather rare. That night, Rain had taken her to Spirit Tree to get her wings. Echo gingerly stretched out those wings. Yesterday she had learned where everything was on foot. Today, she was going to practice flying!

That's what she had wanted to learn ever since she was a little kit. Kits weren't born with wings. An early Healer had guessed the reason why was that wings could only be given by the Tribe of Endless Hunting. Some cats didn't believe it, others did. They just never said anything. It was just a normal thing now.

Echo walked into the main cavern and out into camp. Cats were flying off or just walking through the entrance. A group was surrounding Rain near her den. Echo couldn't hear what she was saying, but knew she was telling who was going on what patrol. Echo saw her sister Splash and her mentor Sky near the Healer den. Echo had decided that her and her sister were special. One was in training to the Healer, the other to the Leader. Very special.

Rain seemed to notice Echo coming closer. "Ember and Danger, you go with Night, Daisy, and Chase. Help them and, if you can, check out that old badger den in the forest. And don't wander off again." She gave a hard look at Ember, a new Cave-guard who tended to wander off and not come back for a while. Ember gave a weak laugh.

"Sky and I will be training with Echo and Splash. Now go." The patrol went off and Echo bounded to Rain.

"So you're gonna teach me to fly!" Echo was trying not to bounce from excitement. Rain laughed.

"Soon. I just need to take care of a few things first. Go ask if Sky needs your help. We'll leave soon."

"OK!" Echo bounded off to where the Healer was. Her sister looked up at the sound of her coming, her blind blue eyes somehow finding her. "Hi! Rain sent me here to help you until we can go train!"

Sky chuckled. "I don't have much you can do right now. Just go find some moss please. That should be long enough for Rain to finish whatever. Splash will help." She pointed her tail in the direction where some good, close moss was.

"OK! Let's go Splash." Echo waited until her sister was up and put her tail on the smaller cats shoulder. Echo had always been the leader to her docile littermate. Splash Where Water Sparkles had been born blind and weak. She got much stronger though as time went on. Splash had always been as close as a shadow to Echo.

And as invisible as one sometimes.

Others said Echo emitted something that made everyone around her seem like a shadow. Her happiness to do anything maybe. Not even gathering moss when she could be training could bring her down. "Aren't you excited?" Echo asked.

"A little." Splash walked a bit faster. "I don't think I'll be any good though. I won't be able to see where I'm going."

Echo blinked. She hadn't thought Splash would have any trouble. Though now that it was brought up, it made sense... _No! _Echo thought. _It's going to go perfectly fine!_ "Your going to be fine," Echo meowed out loud. "I'll be your sight like always."

Splash gave her a doubtful look but nodded her head. "If you say so..."

~*~*~*~*~

Sky had been right. After they had gathered all the moss they could carry, Rain had been ready to go. The four cats were now walking to the training clearing in Hawk Forest. They stopped every so often for Sky to let Splash smell any herbs they came across.

It was torture for Echo.

She wanted to learn to fly already! Sure, learning herbs was important for Splash, but they could do it another time couldn't they? Echo actually groaned when they stopped yet again.

"Don't worry," Rain sounded amused. "We're almost to the clearing."

That perked Echo up. In no time she would be learning to fly!

And Rain told the truth. Only a few minutes later, Echo was bounding into the clearing. "Is this it?" She asked her trainer excitedly.

Rain nodded, still looking amused. "Watch me." She walked to the other side of the clearing and spread out her wings. It was beautiful. Her white and silver fur seemed to compliment her blue and silver wings. Echo knew that only Leaders and Healers had blue jay wings.

She ran forward a few paces before flapping her wings. Rain slowly began to gain height and circled around the top of the trees. Echo watched in awe. Would she be as graceful as that one day? Impossible. It was probably impossible for anyone else to look like that...

Echo looked at her sister. Her head was tilted and her ears were pricked. Echo suddenly wondered how Splash was going to learn. She wouldn't be able to see how it was done! Echo was prepared to worry for her sister but all her thoughts were washed away when Rain landed and said "Now you try."

"W-what?" Echo blinked. Already?

"Yes. Let's see if you have any talent. If you're going to be a prey-hunter you should."

Echo nodded and bounded over to where Rain had stood. She looked over and saw Sky speaking quietly to Splash. When she stretched out her wings Echo knew she looked nothing like graceful Rain. She took a deep breathe and ran forward. The To-be flapped as hard as she could. It was no use though. Her wings were new and weak. She only got a few tail-lengths up before she began to slowly fall.

Still, Echo felt exhilarated. Even a few feet up flying was... was... there were no words for it. She couldn't wait until she could actually fly. When she landed, she landed in a heap. Echo struggled to her paws. "Was that good?"

Rain nodded. "As good as any cats first test flight. Try again."

So Echo kept trying. Running, flapping, falling. Occasionally she saw Splash flying but her attention kept getting diverted. By the time the sun was setting, Echo could stay in the air for a minute. Rain said that was longer than most To-be's. Echo beamed with pride.

Going home, the crash landings and the strain on her wings was catching up to her. Her feet and her wings hurt. From the way Splash was trudging along beside her, she guessed she was hurting too. The two older cats were in front of the To-be's. Sky paused and turned her head:

"We're going on ahead to camp. When you get there, go to my den and I'll give you something to make your legs and wing joints feel better." Seeing both young cats nod she went ahead with Rain.

Both Echo and Splash slowed down. Now that they didn't have to follow their trainers they could go as slow as they wanted. After a few paces Splash stopped and pricked her ears. "What's that noise?"

"What noise?"

"It's coming from the side. Somethings stomping all over."

"A badger?" Echo asked nervously. She had heard tales of badger attacks that happened before she was born. Lots of cats had died.

"No... it sounds much bigger." Splash looked off into the distance.

Echo was beginning to hear a noise too. "We should hurry up and get to camp!"

"But what if we bring it to camp?" Splash asked calmly.

"Oh..." Echo jumped as the noise got louder. There was also a wailing now. "Then what do we do?"

Right as Echo meowed that a head appeared. Not of a cat though, of a two-leg.


End file.
